


The Weekend Vortex Repercussion

by allhaildiscordia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Shenny - Freeform, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhaildiscordia/pseuds/allhaildiscordia
Summary: Sheldon's such a contradiction. Drabble, Shenny Friendship.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Kudos: 27





	The Weekend Vortex Repercussion

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine makes me rewatch different series all over again.
> 
> This is a plot bunny that got stuck in my head while I was rewatching Season 5 Episode 19 of TBBT (The Weekend Vortex). The episode showed a Sheldon that  
> to me is not quite Sheldon. Like how the hell can he stand stinking and having his schedule ruined just to have gaming marathon with the other guys?
> 
> Anyway, English is not my first language, so please bear with me. Grammatical errors abound, unbeta-ed. May or may not edit this later (but I’ll probably do).
> 
> Characters are not mine, only the story. Any similarities to real life are not intended.
> 
> Also, Shenny friendship.

* * *

Mrs. Wolowitz turning up on their "farkakte" doorsteps to fetch Howard home had signaled the end of their (mostly uneventful) Star Wars weekend gaming marathon.

Twenty minutes after Howard left, Raj decided that it was also time for him to go home.

"Oh, shoot...", Leonard exclaimed alarmingly from the kitchen.

"What is it, Leonard? Have you stubbed your toe on one of the kitchen cabinets?", Sheldon raised one of his eyebrows at Leonard.

"I just remembered, I have a meeting this morning at the university. Hey Raj, can you give me a lift? I'll be ready in a few minutes", Leonard hurriedly said, already on his way to his bedroom.

"Sure thing, Leonard. I'll wait for you", Raj replied.

Sheldon shakes his head at Leonard's imprecision.

* * *

After Leonard and Raj had left, Sheldon finally had the chance to survey his surroundings.

Crumpled food wrappers and plastic bottles, unwashed dishes, Raj's low-calorie beer bottles, pillows and sleeping bags and beddings and various trash and stuff sprawled across the living room, literally everywhere.

_Now that's how you properly apply the word "literally"._

He has elected himself to work at home today, but given the state of disarray the living room is currently in, it'll be impossible for him to start any meaningful work unless he do something about it.

"Good Lord. Look at this state of utter mayhem. It's like we are living in a pigsty", Sheldon murmured to himself, shaking his head in utmost displeasure.

* * *

Penny, upon opening the door of 4A (using the emergency key Leonard gave to her) in order to get some milk for her coffee, was greeted by the sight of Sheldon squatting while vigorously scrubbing what seems to be a dark patch on the floor.

"Good morning, Penny", Sheldon greeted without so much as a sideway glance.

"Oh, sweetie, you're here...I tried knocking, but no one's answering, so I thought you and Leonard are already at work...", Penny explained while letting herself into the apartment.

"Ah yes, I heard you knocking earlier. I just didn't bother opening the door as I'm currently, and as you can see, evidently preoccupied. Even if I was to open the door personally, that won't stop you from committing milk thievery, so eh...why bother?", Sheldon replied, still busy scrubbing the floor.

"Good morning to you too, Sheldon", Penny said with an eye roll. She then went straight to the kitchen.

* * *

Penny composed her thoughts with a sip of coffee (now with copious amount of milk in it), her lower back resting at the corner of the kitchen counter.

From her view, Sheldon is still vigorously scrubbing the same patch of floor, trying to remove whatever it is that was sorely stuck on it.

There is a pile of black garbage bags near the television. Beddings, pillowcases and sleeping bags are all neatly folded and stacked over the coffee table, possibly in an organizational system that won’t make any sense to anybody but Sheldon.

"You know, Sheldon, you are so all about routines, schedules, cleanliness...regular bowel movement, but I can't help but wonder, why you are willing to put up and go into all this trouble just to play games with Leonard, Howard and Raj?", Penny asked Sheldon from the kitchen.

The statement earned a quick glance and a raised eyebrow from Sheldon.

"Knowing you, I expect you to, you know, "vociferously" object. But from what I heard from Amy, you were totally, _one-hundred-and-one percent_ on board with it", Penny continued.

Sheldon let out a snort.

"It was a Star Wars gaming marathon. We were to immerse ourselves in a game based on one of the greatest and most successful franchises ever made. Of course I'm in", Sheldon replied, still scrubbing the floor.

"Also, you have correctly used the word "vociferously". Well done, Penny", he added.

Penny took another sip of her coffee, somewhat pleased with herself.

Sheldon suddenly paused scrubbing the floor, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Though, to be honest, never in my wildest dreams would I ever thought of having people who would actually tolerate my presence, much less actively seek my company. I was perfectly fine being alone in the past, but, having company has made me realize how...lonely I really was", Sheldon told Penny, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Sometimes, I do appreciate the warmth of human company", Sheldon continued with a breathy laugh.

Penny gawked at Sheldon (who went back to scrubbing the floor with renewed vigor) like he had just grown another head.

She was expecting a "bazinga" (implicit or otherwise) at the end of that statement, but it never came.

"Oh goody, it finally came off...", Sheldon announced, jubilee apparent in his voice.

* * *


End file.
